


Come in for a bite

by BiancaD90



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Vamp!Alec Alec Lightwood Magnus Bane Flirt Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaD90/pseuds/BiancaD90
Summary: A one shot featuring flirty baby vamp Alec





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, I suck at writing

There are two things currently bothering Magnus as he walks down the quiet street in the middle of the night. One, why on earth did he have to return to this place during winter time and two, why didn't he just portal inside the hotel? The wind and icy snowflakes violently hit his face, like tiny paper cuts, making his eyes water. He sighs, adjusting his coat while trying to imagine himself someplace warm, the Ecuador maybe? Then frowns thinking about what the humid air would do to his hair.   
Luckily, he soon finds himself standing in front of the imposing building known as Hotel DuMort. It looks ageless, like nothing changed since the last time Magnus saw it, almost a decade ago. He rolls his eyes once he reaches the double doors cause did they really put out a doormat saying "Come in for a bite"?  
Vampires and their crude jokes.   
Magnus shakes his head and grabs for the doorknob but feels it turn in his palm. The door is flung open and Magnus is met with a pair of impossibly big and unearthly hazel eyes that quickly scan him head to toe.   
"Oh, hi", the vampire says on a sultry tone, casually leaning against the door frame, two rows of perfectly white, straight teeth full on display. He's a bit taller than Magnus and the warlock quickly takes in his lean figure, long legs covered by a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt hugging his torso in all the right places and a leather jacket. He looks like he's 20 something but he's clearly a vampire so he might as well be 200 years old. But Raphael never mentioned him before so he must be new. Magnus raises an eyebrow questioningly and moves to walk past Sparkly Fangs but the taller man has another idea.   
"Do you have an appointment?" The vampire asks, the smile never leaving his face and Magnus would find him really charming if he wasn't currently freezing, his shoes leaving wet imprints on the doormat. And, he promised himself he will never get involved with another one of the Night Children after Camille. Magnus shudders and he's not sure if it's because of the cold outside or the cold in Camille's hollow chest, where her heart should've been.   
"Pardon me?" Magnus asks incredulously, his patience wearing thin with every passing second.   
"I asked if you have an appointment, I assume you're here to see Raph", the vampire repeats the question, looking at Magnus like he's dense and Magnus can't imagine Raphael would allow someone to call him Raph.   
The warlock smiles to himself, looking at his shoes for a moment, trying to compose himself as not to start a fight with "Raph's" minion, takes a deep breath and looks back at the guy, casually shifting his weight from one leg to the other.   
"My name is Magnus Bane, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I'm here to see Raphael Santiago", he finishes and blinks once, cats eyes full on display. He can see the vamp's eyes literally sparkle for one short second then, his cool, detached demeanor is back.  
"One moment, mister Babe", the vampire goes back in the lobby, returning with an odd looking agenda. He starts flipping through it and Magnus narrows his eyes at him.   
"Nope. No Magnus Babe here", he clicks his tongue a moment later and Magnus is torn between rolling his eyes for the 10th time that night and laughing at the guy intentionally messing up his name.   
"Look", Magnus starts, making a flourish with his right hand in lieu of pronouncing the vamp's name, cause he doesn't know it.  
"Alec", he offers and grins at Magnus, casually tossing the agenda over his shoulder.   
"Alec", Magnus repeats, a fake smile accompanying the name rolling off his tongue. "It's been a long night, I'm cold and I haven't seen my friend Raphael in 9 years so be a good boy and tell him I'm here, will you?"   
Alec seems delighted by something Magnus just said because he smirks, leaning back against the doorframe, crossing his arms, the motion doing wonders for his biceps, visible even through the leather.   
"And here I was thinking you like bad boys", he almost purrs and something clicks inside Magnus' head.   
This vamp is trying to flirt with him!  
Magnus raises an eyebrow, he's definitely intrigued now, and watches Alec lick his lips in slow motion.  
"So, for the sake of this conversation", Magnus starts, taking one step inside and Alec surprisingly allows him to, "what gave you that impression?"  
They're now in the lobby and Magnus instantly feels the tips of his fingers and his nose starting to tingle, a sign they're warming up.   
"It's kind of my superpower", Alec replies jokingly and starts walking towards the stairs, leaving Magnus unsure as to what he should do next. He decides to follow Alec only to almost bump into him when the vampire stops abruptly and turns around facing him once again. He looks down at Magnus, that too charming for anyone's sake smile never leaving his features and Magnus can't help but think how can someone have such pretty, long eyelashes? Seriously, it's unfair.   
"I never met a vampire with superpowers before", Magnus jokes and sees Alec's left hand slowly raising. Is he really trying to "Encanto" him? Oh, this is beyond interesting!  
The back of Alec's hand is now inches away from his face and Magnus is once again surprised when he feels cool, long fingers gently brush against his cheek.   
"You don't know the half of it, mister Babe", Alec all but whispers, his breath fanning over Magnus' face. When did they get so close? Magnus failed to notice. Maybe Alec encanto-ed him after all. Is that even possible?  
"You know very well my name isn't Babe", Magnus says on the same tone as Alec and he wonders for a second why are they whispering? But he already entered Alec's game and it's too late to back down now.   
"Oh, I know", Alec replies casually and his fingers start trailing a path from Magnus' cheek to his jaw and down his neck. Magnus' mouth suddenly feels slack but he stops himself from swallowing, discreetly clearing his throat instead.  
"Was there even a list in that agenda?" Magnus inquires and Alec's fingers start a dance down his arm.   
"Yes", Alec breathes out. "A grocery shopping one"  
Magnus snorts and Alec's nifty fingers reach his palm.   
"Why would a vampire need a grocery shopping list?"  
"I like mangoes", Alec replies, sneaking his fingertips under the hem of Magnus' coat, touching his wrist. Magnus' pulse quickens and he prays for one second that Alec won't notice. Well this escalated quickly.  
Magnus can't keep it in any longer and starts laughing, the sudden change totally ruining Alec's flirty mood cause he starts laughing too, the sound reverberating through the old building.   
"You're in town for less than one day and already causing trouble", a monotone, almost bored voice booms, making the two men instantly stop laughing and Magnus keeps a lazy smile on his face cause he knows exactly who's voice is that.   
Alec huffs and rolls his eyes, retracting his hand from Magnus' wrist but grabs his waist instead, leaning towards his ear.  
"Let's meet for drinks sometimes. I can make a mean Bloody Mary", Alec whispers then breaks any contact between their bodies and winks at Magnus, walking backwards towards the door. As soon as the door closes, Raphael is standing next to Magnus.   
"Who was /that/? Magnus all but sighs and Raphael rolls his eyes, dragging him towards his study.


	2. Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp Alec is back. And he's grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys liked the OS so much I decided to write another short story, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this one too!
> 
> Much love, B ❤

Three days after Magnus' first visit at Hotel DuMort, he finds himself standing on the stairs of said building, staring at the doormat like it personally offended him, asking himself once again why didn't he just portal inside Raphael's study.  
'Because you wanted to see Mr. Mango Lover again, duh', a small, annoying voice rang in Magnus' head and he rolled his eyes at it. It's never a good sign when you start hearing things, even after 400 years of life.  
'You know very well you're older than that', the voice was mocking him now and Magnus decided to ignore it, knocking lightly at the door.  
He waited for a few seconds, his eyes fixated on the streetlamp at his right, praying to Lilith that winter ends soon. But it's barely the beginning of December and Magnus' teeth are starting to chatter and where the hell is that vampire?!  
When it becomes clear to him that no one is opening the door, Magnus twists the knob and, no surprise, it's unlocked. So he steps inside, shaking the snow off his shoulders and shoes, his eyes immediately falling on a dark figure laying on the couch at the far end of the lobby. The person has their long legs sprawled in front of them and their head is hanging low between their shoulders.  
"I was knocking, you know?", Magnus says, approaching the coach and he gets a halfheartedly "come in, it's open" in return.  
"Well, duh. What's up with you?" Magnus sits down next to the same vampire he met three nights ago and hears him sigh.  
"Did the bats poop in your Count Chocula cereal bowl?" The warlock attempts a joke but is only met with a pair of narrowed eyes and another sigh.  
Magnus sighs too and leans back against the couch, crossing his legs.  
"I see you're not chatty today, where's your boss?"  
"Hanging upside down in the bell tower upstairs", Alec mumbles and Magnus can't help but snort.  
"This is a hotel, Alexander, you don't have a bell tower", Magnus explains patiently, like Alec is a 5 year old. Which he might as well be, judging by his behavior.  
"Well, I don't have a cat either, guess we can't always get what we want, can we?" The vampire replied, pouting at Magnus. POUTING! His bottom lip was literally stuck out in a damn pout. Out of all the things Magnus has witnessed in his many years of life, he never saw a vampire pout before.  
The warlock was now officially confused. Alec seemed a completely different person today, the mysterious, flirty, sexy vamp entirely gone. And Magnus found that extremely endearing.  
"So, I'm going to take a wild guess and assume you want a fur baby and Raphael won't let you have one here"  
At that, Alec hmph-ed, crossing his legs and arms, staring at his shoes. Then, he raised his head all of a sudden, staring at Magnus' face. He was so close now and it all happened so abruptly, the warlock was a bit taken aback, his eyes flickering to their melted honey color for a millisecond.  
Alec gasped, grinning at Magnus, his fangs popping out on their own the warlock assumed, cause the vamp immediately covered them with his palm like he wasn't supposed to see them.  
'Yup, he's definitely new', the voice inside Magnus' head said and for once, Magnus agreed with it.  
"Your eyes are so pretty", Alec said mesmerized and Magnus wondered once again if it's possible for vampires to have mood swings.  
"Come", he said getting up, extending an arm towards the vamp. "I wanna show you something"  
Alec cocked an eyebrow at the man in front of him but took his hand without saying anything and Magnus snapped his fingers, a portal materializing out of thin air.  
"Don't let go or you'll be stuck in limbo", Magnus instructed, giving Alec's hand a light squeeze before pulling him through the portal and out on a rooftop. Alec looked up, analyzing the snowflakes falling from the sky but never touching the surface under his feet, like a dome was protecting the entire building.  
"So, are we finally getting frisky with each other?" Alec asked and Magnus started laughing, amused by the sudden change.  
"Would you prefer we'd do that or...", Magnus didn't finish his sentence but snapped his fingers three times, one milk bowl appearing on the ground for each snap and Alec's eyes popped out of their orbits when he heard meowing.  
"You're not playing fair, mister Babe", the vampire said on a light tone and crouched as he saw two, no, three kittens timidly approaching the bowls. One of them was completely black and even with his enhanced vision, Alec failed to see it at first.  
"Where did you come from?" The vampire said on a voice two octaves higher from his usual deep, booming one, obviously talking to the black cat whom he picked up instantly. He let himself fall on his bottom and folded his legs, cuddling the ball of fur against his chest.  
"I'm going to call you Mr. Black and visit you every night and bring you tuna treats and... fried bats!", the vamp cooed, all baby voice and heart eyes.  
"First of all, ew, Alexander, fried bats?" Magnus exclaimed, taking a seat on a chair and scrunching his nose in disgust. "And second of all, really? Mr. Black? Is that all you can?"  
Alec considered the questions for a second, his head tilting comically to the side resembling a puppy, then...  
"I was thinking of calling it Magnus so I'd have an excuse to scream that name", he finally replied, wiggling his thick eyebrows. Magnus snorted. Again.  
"You're shameless", the warlock shook his head fondly and Alec just shrugged, his hand continuously stroking the cat's fur.  
"What about Noir?" Magnus offered and Alec scoffed.  
"That's literally the same shit but you're making it sound oh so sophisticated cause it's in French", he replied and finally let go of the cat so it could drink its milk.  
"But it sounds good so, Noir it is", he concluded grinning and Magnus felt like he just gave a child the best Christmas present ever. "Now", Alec continued, "about that date you owe me..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after 17k years I decided to finally finish this cause I know you guys enjoyed the first 2 chapters and wanted more but I was being lazy and hit a block and yeah...  
> I hope you like it

"Wanna Netflix & chill tonight?" *winky face*

The screen of Magnus' phone lit up with that text exactly 6 minutes before his alarm started. Magnus was the type of person who cherished his beauty sleep and, under any other circumstances, he would've portalled inside the person's house just to turn them into a tree for disrupting it but this particular one never failed to put a smile on his face. Even at 6 in the morning. This was Alec's way of saying goodnight for the past couple of days, ever since they started exchanging texts. When Magnus woke up, Alec went to bed cause Night Child, duuh.

"A gentleman never Netflix and chills on their first date, Alexander", Magnus quickly typed, a small smile playing on his lips. Then, he tossed the phone on top of the covers, on the empty side of his bed. His look lingered on said side for a moment, imagining a time when he won't have to wake up to an empty bed again. Maybe...  
*Buzz*  
'I didn't think u'd even know the meaning of that 😂😂'  
Magnus narrowed his eyes at the phone, like Alec could see him and his fingers started a new dance along the keyboard.  
"I feel offended, I'm think I might have to cancel"  
That'll teach him not to mess with Magnus anymore. He finally pushed the covers aside and got up, stretching like a cat, his phone buzzing again shortly after.   
'Don't u dare' flashed across the screen and Magnus grinned, placing the phone on the nightstand and heading into the bathroom without replying. 

By the time Magnus sent a reply, telling Alec he was half joking, the vampire must've been asleep cause the sun was up high in the sky and Magnus got no response back.  
He decided to go feed Noir and the other kitties then tend to his clients, pretending he wasn't excited beyond compare for their first date that night.   
Alec said it was his turn to pick the spot and gave Magnus a solid reason, "because" keeping the location a secret, only telling Magnus he'll pick him up at 9pm.  
Luckily, Magnus had a busy day so the hours simply passed by and before he knew it, it was 8pm. He took a quick shower then reapplied his makeup, did his nails and voila. His outfit changed in something more exciting with a final finger snap. Looking at himself in the mirror, the warlock decided he was good to go.   
As on cue, the doorbell rang a few minutes after 9pm. Magnus opened the door to find his new favorite vampire leaning against the doorjamb, a cute, intriguing smile on his face.   
His eyes went wide, shamelessly rummaging up and down Magnus' body.  
"Ok you look really hot", he all but wolf whistled and Magnus felt his cheeks warming up. Was it possible for him to blush after all this time?  
"You're not too bad yourself", Magnus replied coyly, closing the door behind him.   
"So, are you telling me where we're going now?" The warlock asked as they started walking towards the stairs and Alec just scrunched his nose at him.  
"Naah, it's still a surprise. Come."  
And with that, he took Magnus' hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, like he's done it before a hundred of times and like Magnus' heart wasn't about to burst out of his chest and fly away like a hummingbird.   
"Your ride, monsieur", Alec announced with a bow once they got in front of Magnus' building, pointing to a motorcycle. Magnus recognized it as one of those bikes running on demonic energy and Alec hopped on, offering Magnus a helmet. Magnus scoffed.  
"No, thank you. That's going to ruin my hair."  
Alec cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"Suit yourself", the vamp said shrugging and Magnus got behind Alec, realizing this was the first time he ever rode a demonic bike. Raphael never got one cause his sense of adventure was nonexistent.  
As the bike's wheels slowly left the surface of the concrete, Magnus remembered about that time when he enchanted a carpet and flew with it in the desert. He smiled to himself and made a mental note to tell Alec that story once they arrived... wherever they were supposed to. 

The carpet ride didn't compare to this though. If Magnus knew the sense of freedom a bike ride through the clouds could give him, he would've stolen one from Raphael's garage decades ago.   
And they were pretty fast too. He could feel the air getting gradually warmer, signaling the fact that Alec took them to a place winter didn't sink its ruthless teeth into just yet. Or ever.   
"I know how much you hate winter so if summer didn't came to you, I brought you to summer", Alec announced proudly as soon as the bike's wheels touched the sand. Because yes, they were on a beach and Magnus closed his eyes for a second, listening to the music the waves crashing against the shores produced.   
"Alexander, this is...", the warlock breathed out while looking around. He had to admit the kid was good. He was officially impressed.   
"Where are we?", he asked as Alec produced a blanket and laid it out on the sand, plopping down on it.  
"Somewhere in the Bahamas", he explained nonchalantly patting the seat next to him and Magnus obliged.   
"Now, if you'd like to do your thing", the vampire said, doing some flourishes with his hand that Magnus found absolutely endearing "and steal some food from somewhere", he finished with a grin and Magnus couldn't imagine a situation in which he could say no to that face.  
"I prefer to call it borrow on an indefinite term", Magnus said snapping his fingers a few times, making sandwiches, a bottle of wine and two glasses appear in the space between them. Then, he repeated the motion and a little camp fire came to life in front of their eyes.   
Alec watched him amused and went for the bottle of red liquid, pouring himself and Magnus each a glass.   
"You can't call it borrowing if you're not going to return the items", Alec retorted and Magnus playfully rolled his eyes.  
"Just pretend I left some money on their counter"  
Alec hummed. "That's how warlocks are so obscenely rich. You charge your clients for your services but never pay for anything"  
"Precisely, my dear", Magnus replied. "I'm quite a catch"  
"That you are", the vampire said, looking at the man in front of him over the brim of his glass, his long lashes batting lazily as he sipped his wine.   
The air between them was suddenly charged with something and Magnus could almost touch the static energy surrounding them.  
"So", he said, elegantly clearing his throat. "How long have you been a vampire for?"   
Alec looked up at the starry sky, a beautiful, tragic smile tugging at the corner of his full lips.  
"It all started almost 8 years ago..."  
By the time Alec was done telling Magnus his story, the warlock had learned that he was actually a shadowhunter before he was turned.  
A rogue vampire seeking revenge on his family kidnapped him one night while he was on patrol. Alec was ambushed and outnumbered and it only took a few seconds for his life to completely and irrevocably change.   
"I couldn't live at the institute anymore so my sister introduced me to Raphael and that's how I got under his protective bat wing", the vampire finished with a grin, trying to lighten up the mood. Now that he knew the story, Magnus could observe the faint silvery lines on Alec's arms, a long faded deflect rune swirling on the smooth surface of his neck. He couldn't help himself and by the time he realized what he was doing, his fingers were grazing along the lines.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..", Magnus started and wanted to retreat his hand but Alec grabbed it and kept him in place, slowly closing his eyes at the touch.  
Magnus felt the air around them shift once more and, after what seemed like an interminable amount of time, he finally eliminated the space between them completely.   
The tentative press of lips was light as a feather at first but it rapidly transformed into something deeper and more passionate, the feelings Alec awoke in him being so similar to the way using magic made him feel. The warm electricity coursing through his entire being as the powers buried in the depths of himself began to resurface, pouring out of the tips of his fingers were now pouring back inside him from Alec's mouth.   
We should go", Alec all but sighed after what felt like forever against Magnus' lips, their foreheads still touching, his thumb gently caressing the other man's cheek.  
"I want to stay with you like this forever", the warlock blurted out and under any other circumstances, he would've felt ashamed because this was all so new. But talking to Alec and being around him was as easy as breathing.  
"As much as I'd love to watch the sunrise with you, the only fire I wanna be consumed by is the one of our passion and a gentleman never Netflix and chills on his first date"   
Magnus burst out laughing, the sound reverberating through his bones, feeling old, withered vines coming back to life, wrapping themselves around his thoracic cavity, slowly blossoming like the promise of a new love.


	4. Squishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my squishy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a while and I'm so sorry but here's a new snippet from Alec and Magnus' lives. Enjoy 😁  
> You can also use #cifabfic on Twitter or just @ me to let me know what you think about this 
> 
> Love you xx   
> @BiancaD90

"I'm covered in glitter", Alec commented grumpily and Magnus blinked two times, his boyfriend's voice pulling him out of his trance.

They were laying on opposite sides of the couch, legs tangled and dopey looks on their faces, grinning at each other like idiots.

"That's what you get for making out with me", Magnus commented nonchalantly and Alec rolled his eyes at him. Then, he pointed at his neck.

"And that's what you get for making out with me", he retorted, his face instantly starting to feel hot again. 

Magnus automatically brought his hand to his neck, gently poking the skin with two fingers.   
He hissed and squeezed an eye shut and Alec grimaced. 

"Sorry about that", Alec continued and Magnus immediately waved him off. 

They came back to Magnus' after a late night stroll and started heavily making out as soon as they got inside the building.   
That being said, it took them an embarrassingly long amount of time to actually get inside Magnus' apartment and Magnus was pretty sure he left his jacket in the hallway along with one of Alec's shoes. And he almost blew his door out of its hinges. Then, Alec got a little overly excited while kissing Magnus' neck and his fangs came out to play, piercing the skin just a bit.

"I mean, it's definitely the most kinky hickey I ever got"

Alec covered his face with his palms and Magnus chortled. 

"Don't worry darling, it happens to the best of us", the warlock continued, rubbing his foot against Alec's calf. 

"Yeah, I'm sure it happens to you all the time", the vampire retorted, sticking his tongue out at him. Magnus found Alec's childish demeanor totally endearing. 

"Well, I don't posses fangs but I have other body parts that erect at the most inappropriate times", he finished with a wink and Alec choked.   
Then, his laughter exploded out of his chest and traveled through the entire loft, the sound surrounding Magnus like a warm blanket in a cold winter night. He loved being warm during winter. 

"You're shameless", Alec breathed out, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Your face goes all scrunchy when you laugh", Magnus observed, tilting his head.   
Alec scrunched his nose for good measure, cute little creases adorning it.

"You're so cute", Magnus all but sighed with adoration and Alec cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Hey, I'm a ferocious predator, you can't call me cute", Alec replied solemnly making Magnus giggle. 

"You just... giggled", the vampire observed, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and Magnus quickly covered his with the back of his hand. 

"Shut up", he warned, flashing his cat eyes at Alec. 

"Oh, was that supposed to intimidate me?" the vampire asked on a totally unimpressed tone.

"You're a baby. With a scrunchy face. Like a shar-pei", Magnus concluded earning an eye roll from his boyfriend. 

"Can I squish it?" He asked next and Alec pursed his lips at him.

"No"

"Pleaaaase?", Magnus started and crawled in Alec's direction, gently pushing his legs apart to make room for his body in between them. 

Alec sprawled his long fingers over his face, blocking Magnus' access. 

The warlock framed his own face with his palms, propping his elbows on Alec's chest, just gazing at him.   
The vampire shook his head vigorously.  
Magnus batted his eyelashes.   
Alec narrowed his eyes at him. 

"No, Magnus", he said and Magnus jutted his bottom lip out in a pout. 

"You're not playing fair", Alec said, starting to slowly lower his hands. Magnus' eyes lit up.

"Is that a yes?" He asked eagerly and Alec quickly covered his face again. 

"No"

"I'll tickle you", the warlock warned and the vampire chuckled.

"Have fun with that, vampires aren't ticklish"

"You're bluffing", Magnus challenged, wiggling his fingers at him and Alec sighed. 

"Fine", he exhaled and took his hands off of his face which were quickly replaced by Magnus'. 

He grabbed Alec's cheeks and started stretching and squishing and poking the skin and Alec just sat there waiting for Magnus to get bored. 

"I will never understand how a centuries old warlock can be such a child", Alec mumbled, barely managing to get words out through puckered lips. 

Which gave Magnus a new idea because he leaned in and started peppering kisses all over Alec's lips and nose and general face, making him laugh. 

"Ok, that's enough", the vampire said grabbing his boyfriend's wrists, lifting their arms over their heads. 

He felt Magnus' hands hopelessly clench and unclench and he shook his head rubbing their noses together in the process. 

"Stop or I'll start tickling you and I know for a fact that you're ticklish", he threatened but without malice in his voice and Magnus raised his head a bit, putting distance between their faces so he could actually see Alec. 

"Don't you dare", he warned.

Alec shifted a bit then took a hold of both of Magnus' wrists with one hand lowering the other one down Magnus' back, gently drumming his fingertips across Magnus' ribs.   
The warlock squirmed. 

"I swear to God Alexander, I'll turn you into a tree", he breathed out against Alec's mouth, biting his lower lip out of spite. 

That activated Alec cause he started tickling Magnus and they ended up falling off the couch in a pile of tangled limbs, breathless and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to make the best of Alec's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried something new in this chapter and I hope you'll like it 😁  
> Let me know in the comments or just use #cifabfic on Twitter 
> 
> Love you and thanks for reading   
> Xx

"I'd say that a little bird told me it's your birthday today but he's really an old bat", Magnus casually said while swiping the little brush down Alec's nail, painting it a dark green to match the one in his eyes. 

Alec rolled said eyes at his boyfriend and looked at his nails as Magnus dipped the brush inside the small container to gather more color. 

It was a beautiful warm night, the first tinges of spring clear in the air and the two of them were on the floor, Alec's back against the couch, his left leg bent at the knee supporting Magnus' back while both of the warlock's legs were draped across the vampire's right one. 

Alec wiggled his nose.

"Can vampires have allergies?" He inquired and Magnus cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I feel like sneezing", the vampire explained and Magnus made a beckoning motion with his hand for Alec to rest his fingers in his palm again. 

"So, what are we doing for your birthday?" The warlock asked, not giving up on the subject and Alec changed the position of his leg behind Magnus, making him gasp. "Don't move!" He complained and snapped his fingers, wiping the excess of nail varnish that now colored Alec's entire fingertip. 

"Sorry", Alec apologized and Magnus looked up at him.

"I can think of a thing or two", he replied suggestively wiggling his thick eyebrows at the warlock, making him snort. 

"King of subtlety", Magnus declared amused, his mind flying back to the first night he and Alec spent together. 

The sex was otherworldly, don't get him wrong but the sleeping arrangements were something close to a disaster.

Firstly, Magnus woke up with Alec's elbow jabbing his temple then he hogged the blankets and Magnus almost froze to death.

But they eventually found their perfect spots in each other's arms and everything fell into place, like puzzle pieces coming together to create a perfect picture. 

Magnus smiled at the memory and sighed wistfully while Alec kept itching at his nose. 

"Stop that, you look like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer", he said and Alec frowned, a crease settling in between his eyebrows. 

"So, would you like me to portal us to Paris and have dinner? Or a night stroll through Venice? Just say the place and we're there", Magnus said gently blowing on Alec's fingers.

He wanted to surprise him with all these things ever since he found out about his birthday but he didn't know how the vampire felt about celebrating the day he was born considering the fact that no matter how many years have passed, he's forever frozen in time. 

"I never did anything special for my birthday", he finally spoke, his tone low, almost a whisper. "My sister would usually attempt to bake a cake and it would always be horrible but we would always eat it even if it gave us stomach aches", he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

They've been dating for almost four months now but Alec rarely spoke about his family and Magnus never pushed because it was a sensitive subject.

Seeing the people you love slowly whither while you remain eternally young was not a thing you took lightly. Magnus out of all people understood what it's like. 

"For me it's a normal day, just like the rest of them", Alec said, motioning for Magnus to move his legs so he can get up from the floor and headed to the mirror. 

"Don't touch your hair", Magnus warned, knowing Alec's habit of always running his fingers through his soft locks and Alec held his hands up. He turned his head to the side, studying the long faded deflect rune on his neck.

"Hey, why is there a hickey still here, I can't go back to the Dumort like this", he said pointing at a purple smudge above his collarbone. 

He knew Magnus enjoyed leaving love bites all over his body but they would usually heal by the time the vampire left the apartment. 

The warlock smiled, clearly proud of himself.

"I liked that particular one, it looks like a heart so I magicked it not to heal for a few days"

"Magnus", Alec uttered his lover's name, dragging on the last letter and the warlock just grinned making the vampire shake his head in amused exasperation. 

"Wanna do me?" Magnus inquired and Alec's eyes literally sparked until he noticed his warlock wiggling his toes at him. 

He sat back down on the floor with a sigh and stretched his arm towards Magnus, demanding for the bottle of nail varnish. 

"Wait. I want them purple" he instructed, rubbing his fingers together, hiding his little smile as he made himself comfortable against the couch and Alec watched the green varnish change its color in front of his eyes.

"You're so easy", the warlock commented on how fast Alec got riled up and the vampire growled, pulling on his leg so suddenly, a yelp escaped Magnus' lips as he was being dragged into a horizontal position. 

Alec climbed on top of Magnus, his movements agile and cat like, pinning his hands above his head. 

"And you're so hard", Alec whispered swiping his tongue across the skin right under his ear then gently blew air on it, making Magnus shiver. 

"Not yet but I will be if you continue your ministrations so by all means", he encouraged the vampire but he felt the grip Alec had on his wrists loosen completely, the vampire taking his previous seat on the floor, swirling the brush inside its container, acting all innocent. 

"... to please, just let me finish my sentence", Alec chastised. "Gimme", he said, wriggling his fingers at Magnus who just narrowed his eyes at him but did as he was told. 

"Tease", Magnus masked the word with a fake cough but it was so obvious even the lady walking her dog down the street could've perceived it. 

"Look who's talking", Alec muttered while doing his best to paint Magnus' toes, his face all scrunched up in concentration. 

Magnus found that totally adorable especially when he noticed the tip of Alec's tongue poking out at the corner of his mouth. 

"You good down there?" Magnus asked and Alec looked up at him. 

"I'd rather be higher but I'm fine", he replied cheekily and it was Magnus' turn to call Alec out.

"I was referring to the fact that you're so engrossed in my toenails I'm afraid that vein in your temple might pop"

Alec rolled his eyes at that and made a dismissive gesture with his free hand.

"Shush, I want to do this niiiice and sloow", he said swiping the brush down the nail in languid motions. 

Magnus put his hands behind his back, relaxing even further. 

"Just how I like it" 

At that, Alec cocked an eyebrow at him and Magnus challenged him with his eyes, trying to pull a reaction out of him. But Alec has played this game with Magnus before, like a competition to see which one can be the most inappropriate and it always ended in one way. Horizontal, across one surface or another. 

"You're done", the vampire declared after a few more seconds and Magnus looked at his freshly painted toenails, wiggling them contentedly. 

"Dry them", Alec instructed and got up from the floor once again, stretching his lean body and popping his neck side to side. 

Magnus got distracted by the way his black shirt rode up, revealing a stripe of creamy, smooth skin and when Alec caught him staring, he just gave him a little one shouldered shrug, heading for Magnus' liquor cabinet. 

He totally did it on purpose, Magnus thought and snapped his fingers, drying the varnish on his nails. 

"No blowing?" He inquired, hinting at both the fact that he blew on Alec's fingernails to speed the drying process earlier and at the same time continuing with the shameless innuendos, intent on pushing his boyfriend's buttons some more. 

"You're a big boy, you can handle it just fine on your own", Alec pointed out, sipping from his drink, reclining his glass in Magnus' direction questioningly. 

Magnus graciously got up from the floor, heading his way then pushed him aside with his hip. 

"I'm a big boy", he emphasized the word big and Alec almost choked on his second sip. "I can make my own drink", he finished and started preparing his favorite drink, martini with two olives. 

Alec sat on the couch, placing his glass on a small table at his right and pulled out his phone checking his messages. 

Magnus returned after a few seconds, drink in hand and kneeled on the floor resting his buttocks on his heels, right in front of Alec. He put his drink next to him and rested his elbows on Alec's knees, looking up at him. 

"What's up babe?", Alec inquired and Magnus beamed at the endearment.   
He just batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend and the vampire titled his head like a puppy, trying to guess his boyfriend's next move. 

Magnus smiled mischievously. 

"If I tell you, would you sit on it?" 

Alec banged his head against the back of the couch and Magnus started laughing, his entire body shaking and soon enough Alec joined him. 

"I walked right into that one, haven't I?" The vampire asked, gently chucking his boyfriend under his chin and bent down to give him an alcohol flavored kiss. 

"You most certainly did my love", Magnus replied adoringly and Alec grabbed his arms tugging him up and on his lap. 

"As much as I enjoy your position right there between my legs, it isn't exactly comfortable for my back if I want to keep kissing you", he explained as Magnus adjusted his legs on each side of his waist and was gently rubbing at the nape of his neck, his thumbs caressing behind his ears. 

"The night is still young dearest. And I haven't given you your birthday present yet" 

He stretched back to retrieve his glass from the floor and Alec had to keep a strong hold on him to prevent him from falling off his lap and on his back and Magnus gave him an appreciative smile. 

"You really act like a cat sometimes", Alec observed and Magnus quickly flashed his slitted pupils at him just for the kicks. 

"You're more than welcomed to make me purr anytime"

Alec snickered and plucked the cocktail glass from Magnus' hand placing it next to his own then pulled Magnus in for another kiss. 

He pecked at his mouth once then opened his mouth to take Magnus' bottom lip in between his, gently sucking on it then he switched to the top one, tilting his head slightly, searching for that perfect angle. 

Once he found it, he swiped his tongue along Magnus' full bottom lip and the warlock sighed, opening his mouth for Alec to slip his tongue inside. 

The vampire felt his boyfriend arch his back, moving impossibly close and he felt Magnus' elbows resting on his shoulders while his fingers were messing up his hair in all kinds of ways, creating parallel paths from his nape upwards to the top of his head. Also, Magnus was becoming gradually restless as he started moving his hips against Alec's and the room's temperature went up a few degrees all of a sudden. 

Then Alec's phone ringed and they both turned their heads, glaring at the offensive thing while their lips were still connected but not dancing together as they did a second ago. 

"If it's Raphael I'm going to murder him", Magnus threatened and Alec stuck his tongue out and playfully licked Magnus' lips then grunted as he reached for his phone. 

"It's my sister", Alec replied surprised because he paid his family a visit before heading to Magnus' for the night so he didn't expect her to call him. 

"Hey Iz", he said after punching the answer button and Magnus had a sudden desire to meet Alec's family, to know what he was like before, to see how he is around them now.

Also, he could hear the feminine, sweet voice talking rapidly on the other end of the line. 

"As soon as possible, yes", Alec answered to something Magnus didn't understand. 

The vampire nodded while absentmindedly tracing circles under Magnus' shirt, right above the dimples at the bottom of his back. 

"Tomorrow?" Alec inquired. "Fine, I'll see you then"

He rolled his eyes affectionately and Magnus started massaging his scalp while he waited patiently for his boyfriend to finish his conversation. 

"Yes, both of us Iz. Ok, I'll go now, I'm about to get some birthday sex, love yo-", he took the phone away from his ear and glared at it. "She hung up on me"

Magnus snickered. "Why are you so surprised? She probably didn't want to know details about the sex we'll be having soon" 

"Oh, I wasn't aware we're doing that tonight", Alec replied in an innocent tone and Magnus rolled his eyes, gently tugging at his hair.

"Did something happen?" The warlock asked, ignoring his boyfriend's antics, sipping from his martini glass, still straddling Alec's lap.

"Nuh-uh", the vampire shook his head and grabbed Magnus' chin, bringing him closer. "My sister wants to meet you", he said in a casual tone, taking his boyfriend's bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging at it. 

Magnus tensed and placed his glass back on the table then turned his attention back on Alec.

"Are you sure about this?" He inquired and Alec scrunched his face in adorable confusion. 

"Why wouldn't I be? She's going to love you", Alec said rubbing his nose against Magnus', his breath hitting the warlock's lips, tantalizing him. 

Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's, feeling them curve into a smile and sighed. 

"Then I'm looking forward to meet her", he said after a few seconds and felt Alec tighten his grip around his waist, starting to get up. 

"What are you doing?" Magnus almost yelped, flexing his thighs so he won't fall even if he could feel Alec's hands supporting him. 

Alec just shrugged and uttered one word. "Bedroom"


End file.
